


De'Malochia

by rachel29612



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 17:39:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7232248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachel29612/pseuds/rachel29612
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blood. The sustenance of their existance. The cause of their curse. The source of their power. It was life, and it was death. The most important component in the life of a vampire.</p>
<p>The path to freedom is a path to power, and one vampire will manipulate and fight her way to the top using any means necessary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De'Malochia

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to post this somewhere for a while, it will be VERY slow coming since I keep rereading and redoing things. I'm officially done with the prelude though, finally. This isn't beta read or proof read in any way except by me. Over and over again. This is an original work, inspired by an old vampire roleplay from the past.

The first blow sent the young girl down to her knees. The next was much more excruciating. The sickening crunch of bones deafened her ears as she curled into herself to protect her organs. Blood clung to her skin like a blanket, slick and warm. Another blow forced a whimper from her split and dripping lip.

"Now, now, Mialina. Dolls do not whimper." The deep voice of her torturer cooed into her ear. A hand was on her forearm, pulling her forcefully back onto the middle of the table she laid on. Her body slid easily into place beneath the pool of red. 

The loss of blood blurred her vision in the already darkened room. Save for the table, there was nothing else for her to make notice of. Nothing else but the dagger that buried itself deep into her abdomen. She choked on another pool of blood that forced its way from her throat, but she was silent. The pain was dull now, after so long.

"Good, Little Missy." She felt fingers through her slick hair. "What a pity, you've soiled your hair." Through a pained breath, she forced one eye open. Her eyes were a shining color of green that penetrated the darkness with light. The glimmer revealed the use of power that kept her concious and alive. Once in her vision, the man smiled tenderly. The feint hints of wrinkles morphed his face and made him look all the more dignified. Filled with sharp angles, from the jawbone to the point of his nose he made a fine and stern example of a regal diplomat. He released the hilt of the dagger, leaving it imbedded as his now free hand roamed across her naked body. 

"Even so, you are still such a beautiful doll, my Little Missy." His voice somehow was heard clearly through the ringing in her ears as he leaned into her. A thin crooked nose pressed against the corner of her eye, and she was forced back into darkness as she instinctively shut them. She could feel his breath against her skin as he inhaled the metallic scent of her blood and power. His fingers trailed patterns through the blood on her body and a slick tongue flicked across her cheek. 

Then, he was gone. The vulnerable girl was left to bleed as he turned his back and closed the metal door behind him. This was the true test he set for her. He gave her all the tools she needed to become what he desired. An unbreakable porcelain doll.

Panting hard, Mialina concentrated. She had lost too much blood, she had to get it back. With shaking fingers, she flexed her hand. Blood thickened, and swelled being called to its owner. It forced its way back up through the dagger and into the open wound. Sickeningly slow, she fought unconciousness to call back the blood spilled. Her other injuries were already healing, and she was slowly regaining clear vision. 

Hesitantly, Mialina reached for the knife. Fighting back the painful cry, she pulled it out and allowed the last of her power to seal the wound. Exhausted and drained, physically and mentally, she made the table her bed for the night.

"Oh, Little Missy..." The voice awoke her from the small amount of rest she had recieved. Mialina realized she was being lifted into secure arms. Slowly, she blinked her heavy eyes open and looked into the face of a beautiful woman. 

"Deloras..." The girl's voice sounded not like her own, hoarse and scratchy. The woman holding her tried to smile, but she couldn't hide the displeasure from her face. In her dazed state the woman seemed like an angel. Sun-kissed skin, and deep burgundy lips. Eyes a brilliant shade of deep gold with dark brown hair held up tightly in a twisted bun. 

"Lord Guillaume went too far." The woman commented bitterly, holding the young girl close to her chest as she walked. Mialina was used to the motherly instinct that she brought out of the woman in the castle. Already quite old herself, she hadn't aged a day and neither had any of them. But unlike the beautiful matured Deloras, the Little Missy would always be nine years old. A perfect age for a little doll.

Mialina squinted in the light of the hallway as they passed through the servant quarters. The other servants were smart to stay quiet as Deloras carried the naked and bloodied child into a special bedroom at the very end of the hallway. "Where is Lord Guillaume?" Missy asked as Deloras opened the door with her hip and placed the girl onto the large bed. It was heavily draped in pink blankets and frills. The size of the mattress made the child look like a miniature doll. Nothing in the room seemed proportioned to the girl.

"He is away on a meeting with the other council members. Guillaume will be away for quite some time." Deloras explained as she left the girl laying vulnerable onto the bed and stepped into the second room. The temperature in the room left goose bumps across her bare stomach, but Mialina refused to move with her body stained in her dry blood. It was quite some time; when Missy had already found sleep again, that she was awoken once more.

"I am sorry, Mialina. But I'm sure you would be very cross with me tomorrow if I let you sleep in the state you are in." The child blinked slowly as she was once again picked up and carried into the next room. A basin was filled with steaming water in the middle, with shelves built on the walls with different assortments of soaps and salts. The little girl considered her new surroundings slowly, her thoughts like thick mud through all her exhaustion. She was still covered in dry blood, and it clumped in her hair. Her small fingers trailed through knotted strands as she was placed into the heated water in a daze.

"Oh, Missy, you're hair..." Deloras tsked as the young girl drooped in the tub. She was tended to with care by the matured woman, each patch of dried blood was scraped off her skin with a soft rag and the blood brushed out of her bright blonde hair. It took a lot of time to clean up Mialina, and a lot of effort to keep the girl awake. "I can do nothing more for you, Mialina." Deloras spoke softly, tenderly brushing through the wavy strands of hair until they shined like the unrelenting sun. But the girl wasn't listening, too busy concentrating on staying concious as her eyelids constantly drooped. 

"Some day, you will be free." The woman promised, but the girl had little hope left. Mialina allowed herself to be tended to as the woman hoisted her small frame out of the bath tub and towel dried her off. Deloras kneeled before the child as she did her task. Silently, Mialina's arms snaked around the woman's shoulders and the top of her head was where the child placed her chin. They stayed that way until Deloras was satisfied in her drying.

Before Mialina knew it, she was back in bed, the comforters pulled up and over her naked body. "Do you need to feed before bed?" The caring woman asked, gently moving stray hairs away from the child's face.

"Feed...I..." Mialina thought it over good and hard, trying to form words from her dried lips. She swallowed, considering the consequences of denying her body. "Probably, yes."

Deloras nodded, leaving her alone in the intricately decorated room. Missy's eyes wandered across the large space, taking in the painfully bright glass fixtures on the ceilings and the mannequins that displayed her extravagent gowns and outfits. All were gifts from her master, Lord Guillaume. 

Deloras returned without a reaction from Mialina who stared at the newest addition to her wardrobe. A light pink gown with gold and white frill and trim. It hadn't been there earlier in the day, it must be her reward for surviving. 

"Here you are, Mialina." The young girl was forced to sit up and accept the wine glass from the woman's hands. The liquid inside the glass was thick and warm, and she stared into her red reflection as the blood settled and stilled. Forcing the lip of the glass to her waiting mouth, she swallowed with gusto. 

Blood. The sustenance of their existance. The cause of their curse. The source of their power. It was life, and it was death. The most important component in the life of a vampire.


End file.
